


Cliff's Edge

by godgaypeen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, also these dumb dumbs still havent told each other how they feel, based on a tweet i saw, fucking angst oh lord, sad shit sorry, yes what if the ineffable husbands went to vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: AU where Crowley and Aziraphale went to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone.





	Cliff's Edge

“Oh, Crowley, what are we going to do?”

Aziraphale sat upon one of the loose rocks on the dreary clifftop of Vormir, looking positively terrified of what he had just heard. They were there to get the Soul Stone, and it should've been an easy task. Then the hooded guardian of the Stone explained in order to retrieve the Soul Stone, one must sacrifice the one they love. An eye for an eye, so to speak. It was horribly unfair on both of them, as the future of the entire universe depended on the fact that Thanos mustn't have all six of the Infinity Stones. “We need to get the Stone, and I doubt the massive purple villain would let anything like this stop him from getting what he wants.”

Crowley, who had been silent since the reveal, merely peered down the edge of the cliff, feeling a bit nauseous at the thought of either one of them going down such a long way, just for a bloody, glowing rock. Why did they get the short straw on this? Why did it have to be him and Aziraphale, here of all places? He stepped away from the edge, turning back to Aziraphale. “It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“What is?” The blond glanced upwards at the other man, fidgeting with his hands in confusion. It certainly wasn’t obvious to him, and he wasn't quite sure why Crowley assumed it would be.

“I'm the one who goes.”

Aziraphale stood up abruptly, astonished by Crowley’s suggestion. “Absolutely not! You can’t be serious!” He stalked over to where the red-haired one stood, glaring at him defiantly. “You’re being ridiculous!” It was appalling for the other man to even think of such a thing, he wouldn't let the demon sacrifice himself like this, not when they had been by each other's side for so long. 6000 years and counting, he had grown too accustomed to having Crowley's company. He couldn't bear to imagine what his life might be like without him. 

“We need that damned Stone, and you’re going to take it-“

“Crowley, stop it, please! I can’t let you do this to yourself!” Aziraphale reached out to grab ahold onto his friend’s arm, but Crowley moved away, taking a step closer to the edge. “Besides, it’s supposed to be sacrificing someone you love-“ Crowley raised an eyebrow pointedly at Aziraphale, and the angel fell silent. He knew what it meant; angels are beings of love. No matter how much of a demon Crowley was, Aziraphale was an angel, born to love anything and everything around him, and he despised himself for it. Perhaps it would've been easier if they were both demons, then at least he wouldn't have this stupid, default setting of his. Oh, he couldn't even hate the fact that he was an angel, love was so deep-rooted inside him, that he couldn't ever really hate anything even if he tried harder.

Sighing, Crowley took off his sunglasses, revealing snake-like eyes that were blinking back tears. “You care about me, don’t you? Your best friend?”

The blond nodded, sniffling. It broke him to see Crowley so despondent, so full of despair. “Of course, I do, I just-“ His voice was cracking; he could barely master the strength to say what he had been meaning to say for quite some time now. “You’re so much more than my best friend, Crowley.”

The ginger merely smiled, nodding. “I know, angel.”

For a moment, Aziraphale thought this would be when he reached out to Crowley, grabbing him by the lapels of his black blazer, and pulling him close; so, so close, that he’d never even _think_ about the stupid Stones and the universal threat that comes with it. He imagined he would pull Crowley away from the cliff’s edge, and they would run off to Alpha Centauri like he always said they would, and they’d forget about the world because they had each other. Crowley was, after all, his entire world. 

Instead, Crowley smiled one last painful smile, and said, “I’ve Fallen before, nothing new.”

Crowley was there, in front of Aziraphale one moment, and at the bottom of the cliff the next.


End file.
